Structural Health Monitoring (SHM) systems were developed to monitor the condition of structures. They have been used to warn pilots about developing problems and to reduce maintenance costs by identifying problems in a timely manner. Traditional passive SHM systems require sensors, processors, and data analysis. Active systems use their own actuator to excite the system. Many SHM systems require baseline data and engineer operators to interpret the sensory signals successfully.